zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Steam engine room
The steam engine room is the escape room found by entering Door [6], on the Bottom Deck. Layout Story Upon entering the room, the four companions note how large it is. They descend the stairs and walk along the wall. Ace explains that they are in the steam engine room, and how the boiler works. Just then, June's fever returns and Junpei sits her next to a wall. The tension is high as all three realize the seriousness of June's predicament. They quickly get to work on trying to solve the puzzle and escape. Rat experiment I If you traveled through Doors 5 and 8 previously, after dropping the the box with the device, Ace states that June does not look good. Santa says it is because of the stress of the Nonary game that she is feeling sick. He says that they are lab rats and goes into an explanation about an experiment done on a group of rats. In the experiment, a rat is placed in a tank with with water and needs to find the exit. One exit has an electric barrier blocking it while the other is hidden on the other side of the tank in the dark. The tank is also filled with water. After searching the electronic gate, the rat eventually finds the exit in the dark part of the cage. After several attempts with different rats, the rats began to find the exit faster and even rats who were not in the first experiment were able to find the exit faster. Junpei asks why the tank needed water and Santa answers, that the rats needed a life an death situation to realize their true potential. " So what's going to 'emerge' in an 'emergency'?, inspiration." Santa on emergence. After speaking about this Junpei goes back to solving the puzzle. Items Found Items Wheel The Wheel is found up the first staircase as part of a winch.When Junpei turns it, it gives no resistance and comes off in his hands. Attaching the wheel to the winch on the other side of the room will allow Junpei to lower the wooden box to the ground. Control Panel For Something The control panel is in the box that Junpei lowers using the winch. It goes in the hole next to the conveyor belt with the orange button next to it. Pushing the button activates the conveyor belt. Box Filled With The Coal After activating the conveyor belt it will bring out some coal and dump some of it in the box near the belt's end. The coal gets dumped into the furnace. Gold Disc Found on the gold gear that is turns after activating the furnace. It is placed on the console next to the closed door. Silver Disc Found on the silver gear that turns after activating the furnace. It is placed on the console next to the closed door. Bronze Disc Found on the bronze gear that turns after activating the furnace. It is placed on the console next to the closed door. Minigames Console When the gold, silver, and bronze discs are placed on the console, Ace and Santa will comment on the different colored lines on the disks. Junpei will then try to solve the puzzle. The discs can be rotated and switched with each other, and whenever a disc is switched the rotation goes back to how it started. The puzzle is solved by conecting the red lines to create a star polygon. This will cause the closed door to open. Trivia *Examining a barrel yields a joke referencing Donkey Kong. Humorous Quotes *Examine the fuel doors after turning on the furnace: *# *# *Examine barrel when facing the boiler gears and staircase: *# *# *# *# *# *Examine sandbags, in the screen facing the sandbags and staircase: *# *# *Examine the catwalk when standing on the catwalk, on the north side and while facing doors A and B: *# *# *# *# *# *Examine opposing stairs when facing the exit door from a distance: *# *# *Examine the catwalk when standing on the catwalk, on the south side and facing door B: *# *# *# *# *Examine supports when standing on the catwalk, on the northwest side and facing pulley: *# *# *# *# *# *When leaving the Item screen after picking up the wheel: *# *When Junpei goes pick up June: *# Category:E Deck Category:Escape rooms Category:999 Locations